voxicafandomcom-20200213-history
Veilid
The Veilids are a race of humanoid playable characters native to the Far Realms of Ultra Space. The first Veilid known to the humans was Heiress. Culture Veilids are the quiet and mysterious people from the secretive realm of ‘Evernight’-- not the true name of the land, but the true name is kept a secret, much like their own. Veilids use their inborn elementalism for many aspects of life, and as such technological advancement was never a priority of theirs--they believe it to be a crutch for weaker races. There are no people quite as elusive and secretive as the Veilid. One might think that they are simply not fond of outsiders (especially their longstanding rivals, the Aailu). In reality, they’re not too fond of each other, either. The history of the Veilid people goes back far longer than any of the other people of the Far Realms, but is filled with so many points of misdirection and contradiction that not even they know which accounts remain true. This has been problematic enough that the realm of Evernight has been locked in strife since time immemorial-- but one where subterfuge and trickery guide the battle. Veilids with the greatest magical power rise to the top, creating a clear dominance hierarchy. Children born from high-dominance alliances compete against each other, trying to tear each other down, taught ruthlessness and cunning from a young age. This is because the leadership of Evernight isn’t set in stone; there is no single family destined to rule, no democratic method of determining who is next to sit on a throne; it is up to the sharpest minds and slickest skills to gather supporters capable of carrying out their wills. Often enough, those with authority have strong psychic elementalism as one of their type affinities. They control those beneath them to get their way. Many nobles’ children are taught the ability to lock their minds away from tampering, to prevent the discovery of their names and fend off manipulation. The current Queen of Evernight, who goes by ‘Revenant’, is a descendant of the same bloodline as Heiress. However, Revenant is a charismatic, revolutionary leader who has somehow managed to unify more of Evernight than her predecessors. She has known affinities for Psychic- and Ghost-types, but not much else of her power has been proven. Unlike the representatives of Evernight in the past, she seems eager to rekindle talks with the other realms. While one might think that the spread of elementalism across Evernight is even, this is not the case. There is a notable abundance of certain elemental types: Grass, Ground, Water, Poison, and Dark are very common. Among the rarest are Fighting, Psychic, and Fairy, though the latter two are often disguised or unreported due to their manipulative advantages, which likely skews the count. One-tenth of Evernight’s population has no natural affinity for the elements at all, but are able to learn how to connect with a type from a teacher. Physical Appearance Size: Veilids are typically the largest of the Far Realms races by mass with the average height of males at roughly 6'2", and females averaging 6'4". Skin: They have unusual skin colors and capabilities brought on by magical ancestry. It's not uncommon to see Veilids with purple, blue, green, or red-tinted skin. Hair: There is no set theme when it comes to Veilid hair, as most style it to best reflect their personalities or affinities. Every color has the chance to be represented, whether natural or otherwise. Eyes: A Veilid's eyes come in an endless range of colors, shapes, and angles. Sometimes they have no visible pupil or even sclera, making it appear as if their iris color dominates the entire visible area. Other Features: They are fond of tattoos and body modifications that bring them closer in touch with their elemental affinities. Veilids also have strange physical capabilities or genetic alterations, typically one of Darkvision, Glow, Alluring, Stealth, or Tracker. Naming Conventions All Veilids hide their true names; this is the law of the land. They believe that someone knowing your name gives them power over you, as the essence of one’s given name is tied into the very core of their magical being, and magic runs Veilid society. Not even the true name of their realm is known to anyone outside of a very limited circle. As a result, they give themselves simple names to be used in conversation-- such as 'Heiress', 'Revenant', 'Ruby', 'Sin', 'Thorn', or 'Frost'. They do not use surnames nor recognize titles. Category:Races